madness_in_the_deepfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Adventurers
Duendita de la Montana Female Dwarven Barbarian Duendita de la montaña was born in a small, tight knit mountain town in the Cairnadum Mountains near Boxer Lake. The montañosa Dwarves are known for their short temper and fiery anger. The only way Duendita learned to deal with her anger was to relax while playing her pan flute. Recently, Duendita's family experienced a takeover in their town by the tyrant known as Balthazar. Balthazar and his minions took over the masonry jobs that the montañosa dwarves depended on for survival. Duendita set out to find a new place for her family to live, while at the same time, sending back what they need to survive. While on the road about a year ago, she heard a curious street performer named Frankie Blue Scales. They became fast friends and have been traveling together ever since. He is her closest and only real friend since leaving the mountains. She is fiercely loyal to him. -Frankie BlueScales Male Blue Dragonborn Bard Frankonic Serpanatra. Was born into a weaker clan of Blue Dragonborn the Stormtouched. He was the youngest of 7 siblings and turned to jokes and song to stand out. A classic class clown. As he aged he focused on the lute and singing. at 16 he offended the the Son of the king of Draconia a Black Dragonborn named Rohgar Nightouched while trying to win the hand of a maiden. Being from a lower clan he knew the this offense would bring shame to his family and he left Draconia in the night. Since then He has been traveling and performing with various troops. About a year ago on the street he heard a fabulous street performer playing the Pan Flute. This was (Emily Charter name to come) they were fast friends and have been traveling together ever since. She is his closets and only real friend since leaving Draconia He is fiercely loyal to her. Plus his tips have gone up dramatically since she joined him. -Ivosaar the Lone Male Elf Druid Ivosaar, Ivo for short, was born to a modest family in a large elven settlement. Born to members of the clergy, Ivo lived a very regimented and minimalistic existence. This being the case, he never really felt that he fit in with the rest of the settlement. The few friends he did have were kept at arm's length due to his parents status within the clergy. Realizing he would never fit in with those around him, he decided to leave the settlement and live in solitude in the forest. At first, the solitude was strange, not hearing the hustle and bustle of all the people. But soon, living with no interaction felt like the most natural thing in the world. He lived this way, living off the land for the better part of 70 years, cultivating the land, studying the druidic way, and learning the skills necessary to protect himself from any threats that might befall him in the forest. On his 89th birthday, just before daybreak, Ivo had a vision of a great evil, and a group of strangers. At this point, he knew that after 70 years of solitude, and no matter how much it would hurt, he needed to find this group. Thorander - Bird man Cleric Marianna- Elf